You Give Me Love FR
by Moon Iver
Summary: Traduction de "You give me Love". Une soirée inattendue en compagnie d'un pirate... Eh bien, c'est un moyen pour Emma d'occuper son samedi soir! Suite de "You give me Fever", "You give me Chills" et de "You give me Hell", quatrième volet de la série des "You give me…"
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction de la fiction "You give me Love"**

Vous trouverez la traduction de la première & deuxième partie : "You give me Fever" & "You give me Chills" sur la page de NekoJilly (u/3639579/NekoJilly) et troisième partie "You give me Hell" sur ma page!

Auteur: ForPony39 ( u/4023760/ForPony39)

Suite de "You give me Hell", quatrième histoire dans la série des "You give me…"

* * *

 **YOU GIVE ME LOVE**

 **Chapitre 1**

Emma attrapa les deux sacs de courses en papier sur la banquette arrière de sa coccinelle jaune, un dans chaque bras avant de se retourner et de fermer la portière d'un coup de pied. La journée avait été longue et elle imaginait déjà à quel point il serait agréable de se débarrasser de ses chaussures, de se mettre en jogging et de se servir un verre de vin. Peut-être qu'elle regarderait un film, écouterait de la musique, se cuisinerait un repas tardif - c'était le week-end après tout. Emma était un peu déçue d'être encore seule un samedi soir, tout le monde était occupé et Henry avait une soirée pyjama. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte de l'immeuble et se glissa à l'intérieur, grimpant les escaliers alors qu'elle réfléchissait distraitement, se disant qu'elle pouvait quand même trouver du plaisir dans une soirée tranquille. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue à cette pensée, leva les yeux de ses pieds et se figea. Assis en haut des escaliers, à cinq pas devant elle, portant un manteau de cuir noir, les coudes posés sur les genoux, était assis Hook. Un sourire se répandit lentement sur son visage quand il vit qu'elle l'avait enfin remarqué, ses yeux bleus s'éclairant alors qu'il la surprenait.

"Hey ma jolie," la salua-t-il avec un sourire, ne bougeant pas pour se dégager.

"Hook, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" demanda Emma avec un soupir exaspéré. Cela faisait à peine un jour depuis le vol de vêtements, et le fiasco de la mairie. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait au moins deux jours de plus avant qu'il ne se venge. Et oui - elle n'avait aucun doute de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

"Je n'ai toujours pas mérité de visiter ton chez toi?" demanda-t-il sournoisement.

"Tu ne visites pas, tu cambrioles," lui dit Emma en replaçant les sacs de courses dans ses bras pour avoir une meilleure prise, "ce qui me fait me demander : pourquoi tu m'attends en haut des escaliers plutôt qu'à l'intérieur? "

Il lui fit un vague haussement d'épaules.

"Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour te voir."

"D'accooord," sourit Emma "Tu n'as pas réussi à forcer ma nouvelle serrure, c'est ça?"

"Honnêtement love, as-tu enchanté cette satanée chose?" admit-il, frustré par son échec. _Ça valait définitivement chaque centime dépensé,_ pensa Emma en ricanant, et le contournant pour entrer dans son appartement. Elle le sentit se lever doucement pour la suivre.

"Comment vas ton bateau?" Demanda gentiment Emma.

"Je cohabite actuellement avec une foutue bande de faucons, merci pour ça", répondit-il sarcastiquement. Elle failli éclater de rire, elle n'avait jamais entendu personne appeler des mouettes 'des faucons' auparavant.

"Et bien," dit-elle, essayant toujours d'étouffer son rire alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à Killian.  
"Je suppose que tu es ici pour riposter?"

Hook leva un sourcil, "pour ma récompense en fait,"

"Ha!" Emma renifla presque "tu es drôle".

"Pas de l'argent, j'ai besoin d'un logement jusqu'à ce que les ravages que tu as causé sur mon navire puissent être nettoyés." Emma le regarda fixement pendant un moment alors qu'il lui lançait un regard sérieux, un visage dur, dissimulant à peine cette étincelle malicieuse dans son regard.

"Eeeet... le rôle du meilleur comique revient à -"

"C'est le moins que tu puisses faire ma jolie."

"Tu ne restes pas ici avec moi Hook," lui dit fermement Emma, lui tournant le dos.

"Tu me laisserais à la merci d'une nuit froide, sans nulle part où aller?" fit-il en la regardant poser un de ses sacs pour pouvoir prendre ses clés.

"Ne fais pas ta reine du drama, tu peux louer une chambre chez Granny", fit remarquer raisonnablement Emma.

"Hélas, je n'ai pas d'argent", dit-il dans un soupir dramatique, qu'il laissa traîner en longueur. Elle roula des yeux devant sa porte.

"C'est vrai, juste tout ton or _inutile_."

Sa main passa par-dessus son épaule pour s'appuyer contre la porte alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

"Parfois la _pièce_ n'est pas l'or que l'on recherche", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ok, tous ses cheveux étaient maintenant dressés sur sa nuque, elle ne saurait jamais comment il faisait ça. Emma regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour le voir faire quelque chose d'absolument _provocateur_ avec sa langue et réussit à peine à cacher sa respiration saccadée. Ce qu'il venait de faire devrait être complètement illégal.

"Quelle compensation te convaincrait de me laisser entrer ma chère Emma?" demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement. C'est vrai que... ce soir Emma était un peu déçue de son manque de compagn - _NON!_ Elle ne se laisserait pas séduire par ses stupides tours sexy et son stupide visage sexy! _Il n'y avait pas moyen, même en enfer, qu'il ne soit pas en train de préparer quelque chose, il était trop... trop... il n'entrerait pas!_

"Un nouveau sèche-linge, tu ferai mieux de t'en occuper tout de suite," dit vivement Emma, le faisant froncer les sourcils – ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

"Dis à Granny de mettre ta chambre sur ma note", offrit Emma alors qu'il enlevait sa main - elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle ouvrit sa porte et se pencha pour ramasser le sac de courses, et vit que Hook l'avait déjà enlevé du sol.

"Permettez-moi", offrit-il. A quel point la pensait-il bête?

"Je peux le faire, merci," dit-elle en tentant de le prendre de ses bras. Il le retira de sa portée.

"J'insiste", dit-il innocemment "mon honneur de gentleman l'exige".

"Ouais, parce que le 'gentleman' veut juste aider, pas du tout essayer de passer la porte", répondit Emma, comme si la partie 'gentleman' était discutable "bien tenté Hook." Elle essaya d'attraper de nouveau le sac, mais une fois de plus Killian l'éloigna, en souriant. Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent.

"Tu veux déterrer la hache de guerre?" grogna-t-elle, en essayant plus rapidement.

"Ah, encore des gentillesses!" se mit à rire Hook, esquivant facilement sa nouvelle tentative. "Je pense que ton point faible est dévoilé Swan."

"Alors c'est ton plan? Prendre mes courses en otage?" demanda-t-elle avec une expression ironique. Malheureusement, il avait pris le sac qui contenait le vin, alors ça pouvait fonctionner.

"Si tu veux revoir le contenu de ce sac," dit-il d'un ton espiègle, "tu devras m'inviter à entrer".

"Escroc."

"Pirate", la corrigea-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Emma soupira, regardant à contrecœur la porte ouverte derrière elle. Elle se retourna comme sur le point de céder, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelque chose derrière lui et parut soudainement surprise.

"David qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Killian avait presque juré dans un souffle, ses parents avaient un foutu radar magique quand il s'agissait de lui. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, un savant mélange de phrases cinglantes et de remarques acerbes lui traversant déjà l'esprit. Cependant, ses yeux ne trouvèrent qu'un couloir vide. Il resta confus une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Emma arracher le sac de ses bras.

 _Cette petite friponne -_

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Emma se précipiter à l'intérieur et essayer de claquer la porte derrière elle.

 _Oh non, sûrement pas love -_

Sans réfléchir, il posa le pied pour maintenir la porte ouverte. Erreur de calcul, bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle claque la porte aussi fort.

 _ **VLAM!**_

"Bon _sang_!"

La porte rebondit sur son pied, la rejetant en arrière alors que Killian reculait de douleur. Emma le regarda sauter sur son pied valide, attrapant sa cheville alors que son dos heurtait le mur, et jurait violemment en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

"Comment as-tu fait ça?" s'enquit-elle inquiète, posant rapidement les deux sacs par terre et se dirigeant vers lui.

"Dis toi que c'est ma tactique d'approche love" siffla Killian entre ses dents. Emma s'agenouilla à côté de lui et examina avec douceur sa cheville, sentant déjà la chaleur qui s'en dégageait alors qu'elle palpitait doucement.

"Tu es un idiot."

"Ow! Et ta manière de traiter tes patients est sans pareille", rétorqua-t-il, grimaçant à ce contact.

"Ça doit être mon instinct maternel", répondit-elle sarcastiquement. "Ok, ce n'est pas cassé, tu peux te lever?"

"Peut-être... besoin d'aide."

Emma regarda vers son appartement et soupira, il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de possibilités s'offrant à elle. Si elle n'avait pas senti à quel point la cheville était enflée, elle aurait juré qu'il avait un super-pouvoir, et qu'il avait déjà prévu tout cela.

"Et bien, ton foutu souhait est exaucé, allez," soupira-t-elle en mettant son bras par-dessus son épaule et en l'aidant à se relever.

"Swan, je suis honoré que tu m'offres ton hospitalité", grogna-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle l'aidait à se stabiliser.

"Tu ne restes _pas_ la nuit, je vais soigner ta cheville et ensuite je t'envoie à coup de pied à l'hôtel," le prévint-elle fermement, l'aidant à sautiller jusque dans l'appartement.

"Bien sûr love", acquiesça-t-il, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Emma.

"Je suis sérieuse."

"Bien sûr love."

Dieu, elle pourrait l'étrangler parfois. _Un crétin suffisant_ , pensa-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

...

* * *

 _ **De retour pour le quatrième et avant dernier volet de la série des "You give me...", j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu!**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GIVE ME LOVE**

 **Chapitre 2**

Emma aida Killian à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il essayait de se mettre à l'aise entre les coussins moelleux.

"Fais attention au crochet love," l'avertit-il alors qu'elle se baissait, la tête sous son bras, "je ne voudrait pas te blesser avec ça."

"T'es-tu déjà accidentellement coupé avec cette chose?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se penchait et commençait à enlever sa botte. Elle regarda ses doigts agiles danser avec les lacets de sa botte alors qu'il les défaisait, Emma n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont il devait continuer à tout faire d'une seule main. Sérieusement, combien de temps cela lui avait-il fallu pour acquérir la dextérité dont il venait de faire preuve?

"Quelques fois au début," admit-il en la regardant tout d'un coup, bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. "j'ai presque arraché ma propre oreille en essayant de me gratter la première semaine."

"As-tu déjà pensé à mettre quelque chose de moins, je ne sais pas, pointu?" demanda-t-elle, presque fascinée par les mouvements rapides et précis de sa main.

"Tu te demandes quels sont les autres embouts que j'ai en réserve Swan?" Demanda Killian en remuant les sourcils. Emma roula des yeux en le regardant.

"Pourquoi? L'original n'est-il pas à la hauteur?" demanda-t-elle effrontément. Hook ricana alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

"Emma Swan, il va te falloir de meilleurs sous-entendus que ça pour me séduire."

"Mince, je suppose que je vais devoir admettre ma défaite," soupira-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Bien essayé," dit-il en secouant un doigt comme si il l'avait prise la main dans le sac ", mais une fille pleine de vie comme toi n'abandonne jamais face un défi." Il essaya de retirer la botte mais grimaça, la blessure rendant sa tentative douloureuse.

"Après tout, nous aimons tous les deux les conquêtes, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, une étincelle séductrice dans le regard.

"Je ne suis pas ta conquête Hook."

"Oh non Swan, mais j'aime tellement l'idée d'être la tienne," ronronna-t-il en guise de réponse.

"Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû te laisser dans le couloir," marmonna Emma, s'agenouillant pour dégager son soulier avec impatience, un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire.

"Ah! _Bon sang_ Emma!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Emma l'ignora et enleva un peu plus doucement sa chaussette, et vit que sa cheville avait doublé de volume.

"Je vais te chercher un peu de glace", lui dit Emma en se levant pour aller à la cuisine.

"On dirait que toutes nos rencontres impliquent des blessures", l'entendit-il grommeler. Elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête et il profita du spectacle. Ne vous méprenez pas, il appréciait juste de voir comment Emma se tenait, comme si elle était bien dans sa peau et confiante en toutes circonstances. Un trait rare dans n'importe quel monde, il avait suffisamment voyagé pour le savoir, pensa-t-il distraitement en enlevant son autre botte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un faible bruit attira son attention, suscitant son intérêt. Il s'immobilisa, écoutant plus attentivement le bruit très étrange...

* * *

Emma ouvrit le congélateur et sortit un sac de petits pois surgelés, l'enveloppa dans un torchon avant de le frapper plusieurs fois avec le plat de sa main pour briser les plus gros blocs. Elle l'aidera à faire dégonfler sa cheville, et continuera sa soirée comme elle l'avait planifiée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partir. Emma voulait se préparer un dîner, boire un verre de vin, elle vernirait même peut-être ses ongles de pieds, pensait-elle en revenant là où Hook était assis. Ou plutôt où il _fut_ assis. Maintenant, il restait juste une empreinte à l'endroit où il était assis quelques instants auparavant, et ses bottes abandonnées sur le sol.

"Oh allez, Hook!" appela-t-elle, forcée de partir à sa recherche.

Porter un sac de petits pois surgelés en faisant le tour de son appartement et en cherchant un Capitaine Hook blessé - il semblait qu'il essayait de la faire jouer à cache-cache.

"Sérieusement?" demanda-t-elle bruyamment, scrutant la salle de bain avant de continuer ses recherches.

"T'as quel âge? Neuf ans? Sort de ta cachette."

"Emma."

Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où sa voix venait - un de ses vaisseaux sanguins faillit éclater - sa chambre. Elle prit d'assaut le couloir et ouvrit violemment la porte, prête à l'immoler avec sa seule fureur. Pourtant, une fois de plus, Emma se retrouva prise de court par la scène devant elle. Elle n'allait pas mentir, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ait prit une pose ridicule pour elle, comme lui sur son lit avec une rose entre les dents. Si ça avait été le cas, sa cheville serait rapidement devenue le dernier de ses soucis. Cependant, au lieu de le frapper en entrant dans sa chambre, elle se retrouva à nouveau déconcertée.

"Quel est cet engin infernal?" demanda-t-il, ne détournant pas les yeux de l'étrange chose devant lui. Ça ressemblait un peu à une sentinelle, car ça tournait lentement sur son pied, de droite à gauche, avec des lames rondes à l'intérieur d'une cage, qui tournaient si vite qu'elles frappaient violemment l'air.

"C'est un ventilateur", lui dit Emma, comme une évidence. Elle le regarda se tenir quasiment sur un pied devant le ventilateur tourné vers son lit, il semblait décontenancé et méfiant alors qu'il suivait consciencieusement chaque mouvement. Il avait presque l'air de penser que _ça_ pourrait l'attaquer tandis qu'il le suivait de chaque côté, en frissonnant légèrement. Emma oubliait parfois que Hook n'était pas vraiment d'ici, mais quand même, c'était juste un putain de ventilateur.

"Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre?" demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un 'ventilateur' exactement?" demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question. "Est-ce une sentinelle ou quelque chose comme ça?" De quoi pourrait-elle avoir besoin de se protéger? Elle aurait pu lui demander à lui, il aurait été mille fois plus efficace que cette pacotille de "ventilateur" comme elle l'appelait.

"Non," répondit-elle, à la fois agacée et amusée.

"Est-ce une arme?"

"Ça le sera dans environ dix secondes, si tu ne retourne pas sur le canapé", ordonna-t-elle en montrant la porte de sa chambre.

"Ça ne semble pas très efficace", remarqua-t-il en poussant légèrement la cage avec son crochet, comme pour faire une expérience. "Assez créatif, il faut avouer -"

"C'est pour quand j'ai chaud la nuit," l'interrompit Emma, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, "Maintenant sors."

Il la regarda comme si il allait lui faire une de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, de ceux qui vous font fondre en une fraction de seconde, des sous-entendus courant déjà sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance de le faire car il fut interrompu lorsque son crochet "s'accrocha" à la cage du ventilateur. Quand il retira son bras, il le fit basculer, et comme il se tenait sur un pied, l'engin pris le dessus sur lui. Emma le regarda se débattre pour libérer son crochet pendant bien cinq secondes avant de réagir.

"C'est _incroyablement_ inutile, Swan," lui lança Killian alors qu'elle se moquait de lui, tandis que lui essayait vainement de dégager son crochet.

"Et voici l' _incroyablement_ ingrat Capitaine Catastrophe," réussit à articuler Emma avant de se remettre à rire. Il donna une autre saccade qui aurait dut le libérer mais qui fit heurter son crochet contre les lames encore en mouvement du ventilateur, avec un bruyant bruit de claquement.

" _Emma!_ "

Elle aurait put avoir un peu de pitié pour lui.

"Ok, calme-toi," dit-elle, riant toujours en tirant sur le cordon et en le débranchant. Tenant la cage d'une main et son poignet de l'autre, elle libéra son crochet.

"La curiosité fera passer le pirate Killian sous la quille." Elle posa le bras de Hook sur son épaule une fois de plus et le souleva pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là.

"Oh, merveilleux, encore des blagues de pirates."

Emma l'aida à marcher en boitant avant de le déposer à nouveau sur son canapé et de lui balancer le sac de petits pois.

"Ça devrait faire désenfler ta cheville, penses-tu que tu peux éviter d'être attaqué par un autre engin technologique de mon appartement pendant que je me prépare à dîner?"

Au lieu de répondre avec sarcasme, il semblait que ses mots avaient piqué sa curiosité.

"Tu cuisines?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Euh, pas grand chose -"

"Mais tu vas le faire maintenant?" l'interrompit-il.

"Non, la semaine prochaine."

"Un peu tard", observa-t-il en ignorant le sifflement de sa réponse.

"J'ai des horaires étranges, en plus je n'ai pas mangé de la journée" expliqua-t-elle. Ses sourcils montèrent un peu plus haut, comme s'il n'approuvait pas son manque d'attention vis à vis de ses propres besoins.

"J'étais occupé aujourd'hui", dit-elle, semblant étrangement sur la défensive face à ses regards accusateurs.

"Intéressant", répondit-il simplement.

"Reste juste sur le canapé et arrête de te mettre dans le pétrin pendant cinq minutes," ordonna Emma en secouant un doigt. Killian leva la main en un geste de capitulation avant qu'elle retourne dans la cuisine, en lui souriant. Il pouvait gérer pendant cinq minutes - après cinq minutes, il ne pouvait rien promettre.

...

* * *

 _ **Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais à mon avis, cette soirée s'annonce mouvementée. Notre pirate ne semble pas vouloir rester en place très longtemps sans faire de bêtises! Mais que réserve-t-il à Emma cette fois-ci?**_

 _ **Quels sont vos pronostiques? Racontez-moi, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU GIVE ME LOVE**

 **Chapitre 3**

Quatre minutes et trente secondes plus tard, Hook se dirigea vers l'îlot de cuisine. Oui, elle l'avait chronométré.

"Wow, tu as presque tenu cinq minutes," dit-elle, continuant à couper les légumes sans lever les yeux vers lui. "Je suis modérément impressionnée."

"Tu ne m'as accordé que très peu de temps chez toi", dit-il, grimpant légèrement sur l'un des tabourets. "Le peu de temps dont je dispose, je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre en te laissant te cacher de moi."

Emma commença à couper un peu plus vigoureusement que nécessaire; _je ne me cache pas de lui_ , pensa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Killian n'eut même pas la courtoisie d'effacer son sourire sous ce regard.

"Oui, Swan, tu essaies de te cacher," dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"On appelle ça plus communément ignorer quelqu'un", l'informa-t-elle, en prenant une grande gorgée du verre de vin qu'elle s'était servit. "Jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment éméchée pour pouvoir te supporter."

"Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit love."

 _Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit – hun, hun, hun_ , se moqua Emma. Elle était sur le point de sortir une autre réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Hook sembla faire la même constatation au même moment, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

"J'aime les restes", mentit-elle pour changer de sujet. Son sourcil se souleva un peu plus haut comme pour dire 'vraimeeeent'. Foutus putain de sourcils.

"A moins que... tu as faim?" demanda-t-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi décontractée que possible. Son autre sourcil rejoignit celui qui était déjà relevé dans une expression de surprise, puis son sourire ne se fit plus timide.

"M'offres-tu un dîner fait-maison _avec toi_ Emma?" le ton de sa voix n'allait _pas du tout_ avec les mots qu'il utilisait, comment diable faisait-il ça? Cet homme était devenu le maître des sous-entendus, prophétisé par des putains de prophètes de la drague quand les étoiles de la constellation de l'insinuation s'étaient alignées; ça lui donnait envie de le gifler parce que, sérieusement, _ce n'était pas juste!_

"Non," dit-elle rapidement, baissant les yeux vers la planche à découper. Killian était trop surpris par la couleur rose qui empourprait son visage pour prendre en compte son refus. Il tenait quelque chose là.

"Est-ce que tu prends toujours des couleurs si étranges..." observa-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir "pour des questions aussi innocentes?"

Il était couché sur le comptoir maintenant, les mots n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance car sa voix faisait sonner chacun d'eux comme du velours aux oreilles d'Emma.

"Ok, arrête ton numéro Casanova," dit-elle, essayant de paraître aussi ennuyée qu'il était humainement possible de l'être, et s'éloignant de lui pour mettre les légumes coupés en dés dans le wok chaud. Elle aurait presque réussi à relever les yeux si elle ne rougissait pas encore si fort. Le vin, ça devait être le vin! _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais bon sang!_

"Les beaux discours n'ont aucun pouvoir sur moi", lui dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Les voix incroyablement sensuelles non plus; ni ces regards suggestifs, ou ces putain de sourcils charmeurs!

"Tu es complètement stressée love, tu dois te détendre."

"C'est à ça que sert le vin," dit-elle vivement, se retournant contre le comptoir en face de Killian, le saluant avec son verre avant de prendre une autre généreuse gorgée.

"Par expérience, le rhum est beaucoup plus efficace pour une telle tâche."

"On a dit que c'était pour se détendre Hook, et pas pour tomber dans le coma", sourit Emma, en jetant une pincée de sel dans le wok.

"Ah, tu es une petite joueuse donc", nargua-t-il, presque taquin.

"Ha!" Emma grogna en attrapant un brin de coriandre. "C'est hilarant venant de ta part", dit-elle en écrasant les feuilles dans sa main avant de les laisser tomber également. Il refit ce truc avec ses sourcils.

"Venant de moi?" répéta-t-il.

"Ouais, le pirate qui s'est fait avoir avec du sirop contre la toux," elle s'arrêta pour lever un pouce vers le haut.  
"C'était un sacré spectacle, tu es presque aussi dur à cuir que certains élèves de sixième que je connais."

"Je n'ai rien fait de tel", dit-il, semblant offensé par cette accusation.

"Tu m'as tapé le bout du nez en faisant 'blop'!"

"Alors, pour autant que je sache, ton 'sirop contre la toux' m'a simplement rendu adorable." il fit un temps d'arrêt en y réfléchissant un instant.

"Et admet-le, tu ne peux m'accuser de... rien."

"Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit", sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur et en l'ouvrant.

"Quel est ce délice culinaire que tu as offert de partager avec moi?" demanda-t-il, semblant intrigué par son travail.

"Stir-fry*, et je ne te l'offre pas", dit Emma rapidement, attrapant un paquet de poulet pré-cuit et pré-découpé avant de refermer la porte et de le mettre dans le wok. Il se leva de son tabouret et passa de son côté de la cuisine. Était-il physiquement incapable de rester en place?

"Stir-fry", répéta-t-il en inspectant les épices qu'elle avait alignées sur le comptoir. Elle l'ignora alors qu'il utilisait son pouce et son index pour soulever le couvercle d'un récipient d'assaisonnement asiatique.

"Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai déjà entendu parler", admit-il en plongeant un doigt dans le pot avant de le porter à sa bouche pour goûter. A son expression, il semblait déçu de la saveur.

"Sérieusement?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant tenir le pot dans sa main.

"Tu as de l'eau?" demanda-t-il, toujours dégouté par le goût. Emma soupira, attrapa un verre dans le placard au-dessus d'elle avant de le remplir dans l'évier pendant qu'il continuait à parler.

"Votre monde est l'un des plus exotiques que j'ai vu", déclara-t-il à Emma, alors qu'elle posait le verre sur le comptoir devant lui. Il le saisit, prit une petite gorgée, et se rinça la bouche avant de poser le verre et de défaire le couvercle d'un autre récipient.

"Sans magie, les gens ici ont dû être inventifs et faire travailler leur ingéniosité." Il plongea son doigt pour goûter la nouvelle épice, qui sembla lui plaire beaucoup plus, puis passa à la suivante.

"Il me faudrait des années et beaucoup d'or pour obtenir cette collection d'épices par des moyens conventionnels et sans magie."

"Fascinant," dit-elle, comme si ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, "je peux?" demanda-t-elle, manifestement agacée en le regardant dévisser un des couvercles. Il fronça les sourcils au goût de cette épice et la lui tendit comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle la jette.

"Pas celle-ci", dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée d'eau pour se nettoyer le palet. Ok, Emma ne supportait pas la piraterie aujourd'hui, pas dans sa propre cuisine en tout cas, pensa-t-elle en finissant son verre de vin.

"Tu devrais peut-être sortir de ma cuisine avant que je ne lance Hell's kitchen** à tes trousses Hook." Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait la référence, mais en réalité, pensa-t-elle en se servant plus de vin, il avait du comprendre l'idée. Bien sûr, il ne fit absolument aucun mouvement pour quitter la cuisine mais il semblait absorbé par le fait de goûter toutes les épices de son étagère.

"Curieuse menace", remarqua-t-il, surtout pour lui-même. Emma roula des yeux en concentrant son attention vers la poêle pour s'occuper du stir-fry, qui remplissait la cuisine de son arôme appétissant. Sorti de nulle part, le bras de Hook passa par-dessus son épaule avec un récipient pour ajouter généreusement une épice qu'il avait visiblement trouvé agréable. Emma frappa sa main avec la spatule et il se recula avec un petit cri.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" lâcha-t-elle, lui faisant face avec un regard incrédule, inclinant la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il venait de jeter dans _sa_ nourriture.

"C'était du piment!?" demanda-t-elle, horrifié par la quantité généreuse qui mijotait maintenant avec le plat. Son souffle passa près son oreille une seconde plus tard.

"Trop chaud pour toi Swan?"

Oh, c'en était _trop!_

"Pour moi?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, poussant soudainement Hook sur le rebord. Elle attrapa le robinet de l'évier avant de lui faire un sourire sournois, le faisant reculer.

"Je ne suis pas celle qui a besoin de se calmer", dit-elle en mettant le robinet sur la position la plus froide et en visant Killian.

"Swan -", il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus alors qu'il fut soudainement éclaboussé par de l'eau glacée.

Il resta là un instant l'air abasourdi alors que l'eau trempait sa chemise et dégoulinait de ses cheveux sur le sol.

"Tu avais raison, le look mouillé te va bien" dit-elle gentiment, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hook ne dit rien, et attrapa le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt. Avant même d'avoir put cligner des yeux, il s'était avancé, avait soulevé le verre et lui avait jeté au visage.

"Hmm, c'est quand même mieux sur toi," répondit-il alors qu'elle hoqueta et bafouilla, maintenant aussi mouillée que lui. Ils restèrent là pendant une seconde à se regarder, Emma semblait stupéfaite et Hook avait cette malice typique du pirate dans le regard. Emma essaya de lui balancer un nouveau jet dans la figure mais il lui prit la main et essaya de lui arracher le mitigeur des mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'arroser.

"Laisse tomber love!"

"Gentleman mes fesses!"

"Dis l'hôte à son invité," rigola-t-il alors qu'il se débattait avec elle.

"Dis le pire invité de la planète!" rétorqua-t-elle, essayant de diriger le tuyau - de sa prise étonnamment forte - dans sa direction.

"Tu es si mignonne quand tu es furieuse mon cœur" dit-il, à la fois amusé et sincère.

"Je pense que tu es adorable quand tu es inconscient," lui lança-t-elle, même si, paradoxalement, elle était en train de se battre en souriant en même temps. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le combat pris brusquement fin lorsque leur lutte arracha l'embout du tuyau, les éclaboussant tous les deux d'un torrent d'eau. Emma jura violemment alors qu'elle retournait précipitamment vers l'évier et l'éteignit. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux maintenant complètement trempés, clignant des yeux. Entre le regard effaré sur le visage de Killian, et eux deux trempés et dégoulinants sur le sol de la cuisine, tout l'événement semblait tellement ridicule; le stir-fry, lui, mijotait si tranquillement en crépitant légèrement à côté, qu'Emma ne put s'en empêcher - elle éclata de rire. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de se retenir.

"Non, bon sang" dit-elle après un moment, en le pointant du doigt, "Je suis en colère contre toi, tu es insupportable," lui dit-elle, essayant désespérément de contenir son envie de rire.

"Je suis en colère bon sang," dit-elle à nouveau, ses yeux trahissant son envie de rire alors qu'elle essayait de paraître en colère. Il se mettait constamment en travers de son chemin, essayait de la contrarier et elle était en colère! Killian commença à sourire alors qu'il la regardait lutter pour tenter de lui lancer un regard noir, l'envie de rire tordant sa bouche.

"Bien sûr," dit-il, essuyant son visage et lissant ses cheveux en arrière, "y a-t-il un coin où tu souhaites que je reste encore cinq minutes?" demanda-t-il innocemment. Emma sembla capituler, son expression sérieuse disparaissant alors qu'elle éclata de rire.

"Enfoiré," dit-elle, le regardant lui sourire alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle soupira en essuyant ses yeux avant de lui jeter un torchon.

"Tu m'aides à nettoyer ça."

...

* * *

 ***S** ** **tir-fry**** **:** La cuisine "stir-fry" (de l'anglais, littéralement "touillé-frit") est une cuisine asiatique basée sur la cuisson rapide et à feu vif de viandes et de légumes ; en français, on dirait "saisi dans la poêle". Le wok est l'instrument privilégié dans cette cuisine.

 ****Hell's kitchen :** Hell's Kitchen (en français la cuisine de l'enfer ou cuisine infernale) est une compétition américaine télévisée réelle (basée sur la série britannique du même nom diffusée sur Fox). Elle est présentée par Gordon Ramsay.

* * *

 _ **Voilà donc le 3e chapitre! J'essaye de publier assez vite, je trouve qu'on s'immerge mieux dans l'histoire comme ça.**_

 _ **Bon je n'ai pas de reviews, donc je ne sais pas si ça vous plaît, au pire, cliquez juste sur "favoris" ou "follow", c'est bien aussi, et ça me permet de me faire une idée de qui ça peut intéresser! Merci à ceux qui me lisent en tout cas :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU GIVE ME LOVE**

 **Chapitre 4**

Emma glissa une assiette devant Killian, qui se séchait les cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle lui avait donné. Son manteau de cuir et sa chemise étaient maintenant accrochés dans la salle de bain à sécher, et il portait une chemise blanche que David avait laissé ici. Elle devait admettre qu'il portait bien le blanc, presque mieux que le noir. Les vêtements décontractés et les cheveux mouillés lui donnaient un air insouciant et presque attrayant.

"Ah, donc _nous allons_ partager un repas", sourit-il, posant la serviette sur le tabouret à côté de lui, "c'est ma récompense pour t'avoir aidé avec le désordre?"

"Malgré mes efforts pour le sauver, tu as peut-être gâché mon dîner avec ce foutu piment. Si c'est le cas, je t'étoufferai d'abord," lui dit-elle alors qu'elle montait sur le tabouret de l'autre côté de la table. Elle avait rapidement brossé ses cheveux blonds mouillés, sa serviette était drapée sur ses épaules et elle portait un débardeur noir - sec. Même dans sa tenue relax et avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle paraissait encore plus attirante qu'avant, Killian ne savait pas comment elle faisait cela. Emma le salua avec son troisième verre de vin.

"Bon appétit", sourit-elle en prenant une gorgée.

Il regarda le plat avec une soudaine méfiance, tandis qu'Emma l'observait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Capitaine?" demanda-t-elle innocemment alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à sa fourchette. Il la regarda à nouveau et même dans ses vêtements décontractés, elle parut soudainement infiniment plus méchante qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle faisait ça non plus.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-il doucement, prenant sa fourchette. Il hésita un moment en examinant son ustensile, comme s'il le trouvait soudainement fascinant.

"Travail complexe", remarqua-t-il aux simples lignes d'accroche, gravées dans le manche.

"Pas vraiment," dit Emma presque ravie, comme si elle appréciait de voir ses tentatives infructueuses pour se défiler. Faute de contribution à son observation, Hook chercha quelque chose d'autre dont il pourrait parler, mais il ne trouva visiblement rien.

"Puis-je... euh... avoir un verre d'eau?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu hésitant. Emma lui fit de grands yeux innocents.

"Quand tu en as déjà eu autant?" demanda-t-elle en montrant ses cheveux mouillés et sa nouvelle chemise. Il rétrécit son regard vers elle."Tu ne peux pas supporter le piment?" continua-t-elle avec une fausse innocence.

"Qui aurait cru que la rancune t'irait si bien Swan?" dit-il calmement.

"Pot, bouilloire - bouilloire, pot ***** ", lui dit Emma. On aurait dit que le vin commençait à faire son effet. Hook fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant évidemment pas la référence.

"Tu sais de quoi tu parles", clarifia-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de tête. Il lui lança un tel regard, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, que son cœur s'arrêta une seconde.

"Je pense que je pourrais être capable de devenir meilleur... _en apprenant_ avec toi mon cœur."

"Ha," renifla Emma "Bien essayé. Arrête d'esquiver."

Killian perdit son sourire, visiblement frustré d'avoir été contrecarré, avant d'attraper à contrecœur quelques légumes et du poulet recouverts de sauce. Il tendit la fourchette devant lui pour l'examiner avec prudence, comme si _ça_ allait l'attaquer. Emma attendait, appréciant pleinement le spectacle, et ne touchant pas à sa propre assiette. Aussi vigilent que quelqu'un qui tenterait de désamorcer une bombe, il prit une bouchée. Il mâcha plusieurs fois avant que son regard prenne une expression étrange et qu'il arrête de mâcher. Emma était sûre que dans la prochaine seconde il serait en train de recracher et de mendier de l'eau.

"Oh mon dieu", murmura-t-il la bouche pleine. Il rechargea sa fourchette et engloutit la bouchée en une fois, mâchant avec satisfaction.

"C'est délicieux" lui dit-il. Elle se contenta de le regarder dévorer son assiette. Emma était tellement surprise que, pendant un moment, elle le regarda avaler encore quelques bouchées avant de rire à nouveau. Cette nuit-là, il l'avait fait rire comme elle n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps. Elle prit sa fourchette et goûta elle aussi son repas et commença immédiatement à tousser alors que le piment fit remarquer sa présence. Elle essaya de recracher, mais après l'effet piment dépassé c'était, eh bien, pas si mauvais, mais elle était tout de même contente d'avoir du vin à boire. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas fantastique mais ça lui convenait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hook qui dévorait sa part, persuadée qu'il jouait le jeu pour elle mais vit rapidement qu'il appréciait vraiment son plat. Emma était un peu fière d'elle, considérant qu'elle cuisinait rarement et fut flattée qu'il aime clairement ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Killian et elle mangèrent dans un silence tranquille pendant quelques minutes, ils appréciaient tous les deux le repas et, bien qu'Emma ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute, la compagnie de l'autre. À la moitié de son assiette, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il en voulait encore et le trouva en train de la regarder, mâchant plus lentement maintenant qu'il savourait vraiment la nourriture. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas, mais Emma ne fit aucune remarque et regarda de nouveau son assiette pour continuer à manger. Finalement, alors qu'elle sentait qu'il la regardait toujours, elle parla, brisant le silence.

"Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête?" demanda-t-elle après avoir but autre gorgée de vin, sans détourner son regard,

"Peut-être que je ne fais que t'admirer." Emma le sentit hausser les épaules quand il le dit et elle secoua la tête en réponse.

"Peut-être", dit-elle en croisant ses yeux bleus glacier - elle ne le croyait clairement pas mais elle sourit quand même à sa réponse, "mais je ne pense pas, parce que tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête Killian."

Il leva un sourcil, c'était en quelque sorte comme une invitation à jouer un jeu avec lui, ce qui ne la surpris pas du tout – c'était leur truc après tout. Même si Emma admettait cela, ses prochains mots la prirent un peu au dépourvu.

"Très juste Swan, je t'admire pour tenter de trouver une manière de te voler un autre baiser."

Emma cligna des yeux un instant, elle n'avait clairement pas anticipé ça. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il soit aussi explicite vis à vis de ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, soudain pétrifiée.

"En effet," répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Eh bien, ça c'était nouveau.

"C'est comme ça que tu vas t'y prendre pour me séduire, n'est-ce pas Casanova?" demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, en prenant son verre après avoir pris une autre bouchée de son repas. Il eut un petit rire comme s'il trouvait la réplique amusante.

"Cela va sans dire, mais tu as prouvé que tu étais notoirement difficile à séduire Emma, je spécule sur la méthode qui se révélerait la plus efficace... ". Il fit encore ce truc avec sa voix et ses sourcils, et Emma se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas du tout insultant comme calcul", dit-elle ironiquement, tourbillonnant son vin dans le verre. "D'ailleurs, tu courtises toujours les femmes en faisant des batailles d'eau?"

"Juste toi -"

"Je me sens si spéciale."

"- et si le désir à lui seul était suffisant pour te prendre au piège Swan, je t'assure que tu serais déjà à moi maintenant - il est terriblement difficile de me résister." La conviction avec laquelle il avait dit cela, lui procura un frisson. Elle avait à la fois la sensation qu'il la complétait et qu'il la défiait. Et ils avaient tous deux prouvé qu'ils aimaient les défis.

"Les limites de ton égo continuent de me surprendre."

"Ce n'est pas de l'égo si c'est vrai mon cœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es un mystère fascinant, et ta finesse est un plus. » Dit-il avec un signe de tête, sur un ton étrangement respectueux ; comme s'il appréciait vraiment ça chez elle, qu'il l'admirait même. Les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, tous deux refusant de détourner le regard, c'était comme si elle essayait de le jauger et qu'il la laissait faire passivement - elle était pourtant incapable de voir où il voulait en venir.

"Tu es étrangement transparent sur tes plans," observa-t-elle sarcastiquement, imitant son levé de sourcil.

"Intentions", dit-il.

"Pardon?"

"Je divulgue mes intentions, pas mes plans," corrigea-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette - il la posa à côté, mis un coude sur la table et la tête sur sa main. Ses yeux la parcouraient comme si elle était une vision magnifique et qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de capturer cette image.  
"Grosse différence," finit-il, d'une voix douce et séduisante.

Elle commençait à croire qu'il ne plaisantait probablement pas pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il était difficile de lui résister, il était très charmant quand il n'avait pas décidé d'être un emmerdeur de première. Une part d'elle pensait qu'il devrait le savoir avec elle – les charmeurs ne lui faisait aucun effet. L'autre part d'elle pensait que oui, ça pourrait marcher parce que contrairement à la plupart des "charmeurs" qu'elle avait rencontré, il y avait un soupçon de sincérité chez lui.

"Tu ne renonceras à aucun de tes tours, hein?" demanda-t-elle. Il l'observa avec un sourire perçant - il lui faisait penser à un prédateur.

"Exactement."

"Les intentions, la finesse, la stratégie – tu fait battre mon cœur", dit-elle, en plaçant avec ironie une main sur sa poitrine, avant de recommencer à manger, "Ça devient lassant, et tu devrais le savoir maintenant, tes tours n'ont aucun pouvoir sur moi." _Tes tours n'en ont jamais eu,_ "et toi non plus". Cette partie était certes pas totalement vraie. En regardant l'expression de Killian, ça lui prouvait qu'il avait vu exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre à vois haute, et bien qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus, elle pouvait presque l'entendre dire _'Ah oui vraiment?'_.

"Si tu es si sûre de toi mon cœur, alors tu devrais peut-être jouer avec moi pour ça," déballa-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Emma fronça les sourcils, un peu confuse.

"Jouer avec toi pour... quoi exactement?" demanda-t-elle lentement.

Il se pencha lentement sur la table afin de réduire la distance entre eux, d'une telle manière qu'Emma eut un peu plus difficulté à respirer tout à coup.

"Un baiser", murmura-t-il, les yeux survolant ses lèvres. Emma dut déglutir avant de pouvoir parler.

"Hey mais regarde, tes mains" elle pointa du doigt son unique main, placée sous son menton, "laisses-moi jouer pour elles, sinon tu seras désavantagé".

Il se mit à rire, se penchant encore plus sur le comptoir et plus proche d'elle, "Allez, toi et moi adorons jouer, même si l'un d'entre nous refuse de l'admettre. Ça résoudra également ce fastidieux problème, et plutôt agréablement."

"Considérant que je vais bientôt te mettre dehors, le jeu ne durerait pas longtemps."

"Je crois qu'on appelle ça un 'contre-la-montre' Swan." Ok, où avait-il appris cette expression?

"Mon dieu, tu n'abandonneras jamais Killian, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pour toi? Jamais."

Emma resta silencieuse, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait également commencé à se pencher plus près de Killian. Il la regarda l'observer, ses yeux bleus semblant considérer cette idée. Il essaya de cacher comment il retenait sa respiration alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, son indécision le poussant à lui donner un argument qui l'aiderait à se décider.

"Nous pouvons même jouer selon toutes les règles que tu voudras rajouter", proposa-t-il.

"Oooh, très généreux", dit-elle, d'une voix à la fois taquine et sarcastique. Elle hésita encore un instant, ses cils battirent à plusieurs reprises comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle posa son verre, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle décidait de jouer de façon plus audacieuse qu'ils ne l'auraient normalement fait.

"Pas de règles."

Killian resta muet un instant, ouvrant la bouche, puis la fermant.

"Je te demande pardon?" réussit-il finalement à articuler, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pas de règles", répéta-t-elle lentement, "considères que je te laisse la chance de jouer à un jeu que tu ne peux pas gagner."

Elle continuait à le prendre au dépourvu alors qu'il pensait enfin l'avoir comprise, mais elle venait de faire quelque chose de totalement inattendu, l'engageant dans ce jeu et rejetant l'avantage qu'il lui avait gracieusement accordé.

"Tu n'as pas peur que le pirate ne la joue pas réglo?" demanda-t-il.

"Ne lances pas un jeu si tu ne veux pas y jouer playboy."

"Tu vois love, c'est un excellent exemple de pourquoi ça sera toujours _toi_ ," lui dit-il, la regardant intensément, les yeux brillants de cette lueur malicieuse qui aurait fait fondre jusqu'à son cœur même, tandis qu'il poussait son assiette vide et se levait. Il s'approcha aussi gracieusement que possible d'elle alors qu'elle portait son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une autre gorgée. Il sourit en agitant un doigt vers elle, lui retirant rapidement le verre avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

"Hey!"

"Je ne te laisserai pas renier ma victoire sous prétexte que tu aurais bu trop de spiritueux", lui dit-il en avalant son verre d'une traite.

"Parce que tu es un gentleman?" Demanda Emma, le regardant avec frustration finir son verre.

"Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt mon amour, j'aime les combats équitables" lui dit-il en remplissant le verre et en le vidant comme il l'avait fait pour le premier.

"Mooouais," murmura-t-elle.

"La soirée est à nous Swan, après tout, un peu d'action ne pourra me faire que du bien", lui dit-il. Emma inclina la tête sur le côté.

"Hmmm, tu es sûr de pouvoir encaisser?" La question sonnait presque comme un défi et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Hook devint encore plus évidente avec son sourire grandissant, alors qu'elle aurait pu jurer que l'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé du tout.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir love", dit-il en lui rendant le verre vide.

"Eh bien balances le jeu et ramène-toi garçon de cabine."

...

* * *

 *** Pot, bouilloire - bouilloire, pot :** (en anglais dans le texte "pot, kettle – kettle, pot"). dérivé de l'expression anglaise "pot calling the kettle black" qui est l'équivalent de l'expression française "c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité".

* * *

 _ **Quatrième et avant dernier chapitre de cette partie! Bientôt la fin... et la suite!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU GIVE ME LOVE**

 **Chapitre 5**

"Je jure devant dieu," dit Emma alors que Killian la prenait par la main et commençait à l'entraîner vers son salon. "Que si tu te diriges vers ma chambre, je te frapperai avec la batte de baseball d'Henry." le prévint-elle.

"Je ne vais même pas te demander ce que diable est une batte de baseball" répondit Hook avec un certain amusement, "je vais simplement imaginer que ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante". Hook la tenait devant son fauteuil préféré et la poussa doucement par les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir dessus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé en face d'elle pour y prendre place. Elle lui lança un regard amusé, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il mette autant de distance entre eux dans le cadre de son petit 'jeu'.

"Ok, je suis curieuse," dit-elle en se penchant en avant et en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Surprise j'espère?" demanda-t-il, en faisant mine d'être étonné.

"Eh bien, je m'attendais à moitié à ce que tu proposes un twister à boire ou quelque chose comme ça." Il fronça les sourcils de curiosité.

"Twister?"

"Tu adorerais ça, ça implique de l'alcool et de s'emmêler avec d'autres personnes." Elle le vit déglutir - s'il en avait eut un, il aurait tiré sur son col soudainement trop serré. Emma rit, presque en reniflant, mon dieu elle était très éméchée maintenant.

"Ne rougis pas Hook, ça va ruiner ta réputation."

"Je te ferais m'expliquer ce qu'est cet étrange jeu plus tard," dit-il, un sourire légèrement enivré sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soient tous les deux ivres? Au diable cela, ça n'avait pas d'importance, Emma avait décidé qu'elle allait mettre en pause ses préoccupations et ses principes - une décision un peu poussée par le vin soupçonnait-elle.

"Ok, alors on est assis très loin l'un de l'autre - et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle en riant encore un peu.

"Je dois deviner des choses à propos de toi, si j'ai raison, alors tu dois te rapprocher de moi." Cette lueur dans son œil fit son retour, tellement malicieuse et espiègle. Emma releva un de ses sourcils afin de faire sa meilleure imitation de lui.

"Et si tu te trompes?" demanda-t-elle. Il fit un geste gracieux mais paresseux vers la porte, le vin faisant son effet sur lui aussi.

"Alors tu te rapproches de la porte. Si tu arrives jusque là-bas, je la traverserai et je m'en irai beaucoup plus tôt que prévu." Il leva un doigt: "Cependant... si tu arrives jusqu'à moi, je gagne un baiser gratuit." Il ouvrit la main en la regardant, comme pour savoir si ses termes lui convenait. Emma sembla mesurer des yeux la distance qui les séparait, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord?"

"Oh, si je suis d'accord," dit-elle, "mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire avant la fin de ton temps imparti," soupira-t-elle, essayant très fort de ne pas sourire, en vain.

Hook aimait beaucoup cette femme décontractée et espiègle devant lui, il ne l'avait jamais vue si... à l'aise avec lui. Emma était continuellement étonnée par lui également, c'était comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne la poursuivait pas uniquement parce qu'il la trouvait belle, mais parce qu'il aimait qui _elle était_.

"Alors je remercie les dieux de ne pas imposer de règles, peut-être que je pourrai 'tromper le temps' comme on dit."

Emma leva théâtralement le bras pour regarder son poignet.

"Eh bien selon ma montre -"

"Tu ne portes pas de montre, Swan."

"- Tu n'as que dix minutes", dit-elle bruyamment, ignorant sa remarque, "il va peut-être falloir tricher pour gagner".

Hook se pencha en avant, un coude sur les genoux pour laisser reposer son menton sur sa main alors que ses yeux bleus de glace la survolaient, l'observant dans les moindres détails, comme s'il cherchait des symboles cachés dans une magnifique peinture. Emma fut surprise de voir avec quelle avidité il se concentrait sur elle, elle se sentait un peu... vulnérable sous ce regard.

"Tu..." dit-il enfin, la voix juste assez grave pour l'inquiéter un peu, "est blonde." Emma le regarda un instant, puis éclata de rire en se levant.

"C'était tellement pourri que j'aurais pu le trouver dans une poubelle des bonnes affaires invendues chez CVS*."

"Il fallait faire des règles", haussa-t-il les épaules en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ça ne devrait pas être humainement possible d'avoir le sex-appeal qu'il venait de démontrer. Cependant, ce qu'il lui restait de sobriété lui permit d'avoir la volonté de l'ignorer en secouant la tête.

"Hun-hun," dit-elle, "j'accepte pour ce coup-ci mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude garçon de cabine".

"Allez Emma, on s'appelle par nos prénoms ce soir", la réprimanda-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se faisant la liste mentale de tout ce qu'il voyait.

"J'y penserai," répondit-elle en le regardant.

"Tu as vécu une vie de vagabonde", déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, "Tu as constamment bougé sur la carte, sans jamais passer beaucoup de temps au même endroit". Emma cligna des yeux, surprise par la profonde compréhension dont il venait de faire preuve dans sa suggestion. Il attendit patiemment de voir si elle se rapprocherait de lui ou de la porte. Emma regarda autour d'elle, essayant de repérer les indices qui l'avaient mené à cette conclusion.

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble love", dit-il quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur lui. Lentement, Emma fit un pas en avant et il sourit plus largement, content de lui.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné Sherlock", lui rappela-t-elle.

"Tu devrais faire un autre pas en avant pour avoir grossièrement oublié mon nom." Sa pop-culture ne servait à rien avec Hook, comme d'habitude, mais elle refusait d'arrêter parce que c'était sacrément drôle de voir ses réactions!

"Venant du pirate qui a constamment recours à des surnoms mielleux?" demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

"Affectueux mon cœur, ils sont supposés être affectueux," répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard boudeur. Ok, comment diable faisait-il pour avoir la moue aussi irrésistible?

"Eh bien, ma main pourrait affectueusement venir à la rencontre de ton visage," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Tu dois faire un pas de plus pour ça aussi. Tu as tendance à avoir des dispositions hostiles quand tu es énervée." Emma grinça des dents, et résista à l'envie de le menacer de violence physique, ce qui ne ferait que confirmer son point de vue, puis elle fit un pas de plus vers lui.

"Tu me trouves attirant", dit-il sournoisement.

"Même si c'était le cas garçon de cabine, je ne te laisserai pas prendre la grosse tête en l'admettant."

"Ah, ah," dit-il en agitant son doigt. "Si tu souhaites vraiment jouer le jeu, il ne peut y avoir de fuites ou de mensonges", il la regardait toujours avec attention.

"Et je m'appelle Killian, dis-le avec moi love." Emma l'ignora mais il fut ravi quand, après un moment à le regarder, elle fit un pas en avant (bien qu'elle en ait fait un si petit qu'elle avait à peine bougé). Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Allez, fais au moins un demi-pas."

"Il n'y a pas non plus de règles disant que je dois le faire. Tu n'as réussit que les trois premiers en passant", haussa-t-elle les épaules, essayant clairement de le décourager et de minimiser sa confession. Ça lui mit quand même un coup, mais il se força à l'ignorer au maximum.

"Les meilleurs trois premiers?" demanda-t-il sans se décourager, le sourire fier et le front relevé. À son extrême mécontentement, elle fit un pas en arrière.

"Tss, tss, ce n'était pas une hypothèse." Dit béatement Emma en évitant la question.

"Il n'y a pas de règles disant que je ne peux pas poser de questions."

"Et il n'y en a pas qui disent que tu peux," répondit-elle avec aisance. Piquante et jouant avec le feu, Emma jonglait entre les deux.

En tant que pirate, il ne partageait pas beaucoup, même pas sa place sur une liste. Il s'était juré que quand il gagnerait ce petit jeu, il l'embrasserait avec une telle passion qu'il ferait disparaître jusqu'au souvenir ou la pensée de tous les autres.

Emma était satisfaite de son excuse pour reculer, l'espace entre eux diminuait rapidement et de manière alarmante, et elle n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir gagner ou non. Hook décida qu'il était maintenant temps d'utiliser une connaissance beaucoup plus ancienne à son sujet qu'il avait gardé en sécurité dans son esprit.

"Très bien - tu aimes être mère." Emma trouva sa respiration soudainement plus tremblante tellement cette affirmation était personnelle, la connaissait-il vraiment si bien? Était-il réellement en train d'essayer de la connaître pendant toutes ces chamailleries entre eux? Sans trop se décider, Emma explora cette constatation.

"Je ferai deux pas en avant si tu me dis pourquoi." Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres sans rien dire pendant un moment.

"Parce qu'il t'aime, te donne des racines, une maison et une famille; il te donne une raison de ne plus vagabonder." Silence; Emma ne bougea pas pendant longtemps. Puis, sans un mot, elle fit deux grands pas vers Hook, laissant son genou frôler le sien. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, se penchant légèrement en arrière dans le canapé.

"Prochaine supposition", demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

"Je ne suppose pas Swan, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses te rapprocher beaucoup plus." Emma avait déjà admis qu'elle aimait ce jeu, et pas seulement celui qu'ils étaient en train de jouer. Elle appréciait toute la dynamique qui s'était développée entre eux. Il la surprenait toujours, la faisait rire et la faisait repousser ses limites, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

Elle se souvenait de la nuit où il avait dit que l'amour était censé être amusant, et il rendait pratiquement cela vrai quand il était avec elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait trop peu connu dans sa vie, et il lui avait demandé si elle appréciait cela. La question était à nouveau dans ses yeux maintenant – _tu t'amuses?_ Et si la réponse était non, elle savait sans aucun doute qu'il partirait.

Mais la réponse n'était pas non.

"Tu veux tester ta théorie?" demanda-t-elle. Elle aurait juré avoir vu son pouls s'accélérer quand elle avait posé la question, ses yeux s'étaient soudain illuminés, mêlant amusement, tendresse, et provocation.

"Tu ne t'amuseras jamais autant avec un autre homme qu'avec moi", dit-il d'une voix rauque. Emma s'approcha et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Le bras de Hook se referma autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'avantage, se regardant dans les yeux, ne laissant que quelques petits centimètres entre eux. Il sentit l'odeur fruité du vin dans son souffle et elle sur lui, leurs lèvres se touchant presque mais pas tout à fait...

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Maman!" cria Henry, en entrant distraitement et d'un pas lourd dans l'appartement, soufflant comme s'il avait courut dans les escaliers. _Chaque fois_ bon sang! Pensa Hook alors que les yeux d'Emma faillirent sortir de sa tête et qu'elle essaya immédiatement de se lever de ses genoux.

"J'ai oublié mon -" Henry se figea lorsqu'il vit Emma se lever des genoux de Hook et s'écraser sur le sol. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à se redresser, Hook essaya de se lever et de l'aider, mais il mis trop de pression sur son pied blessé et tomba sur elle en poussant quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fois à un cri et à un grognement. Henry les regardait encore tous les deux quand ils finirent finalement par réussir à se relever.

"Non, il n'y a rien dans ton œil Hook! Rien du tout!" Dit Emma d'une voix bien trop forte, clairement frustrée, en replaçant sa chemise correctement.

"Ah... oui, tant mieux," dit Hook, pris d'une envie de la taquiner presque irrésistible "j'étais ... _inquiet_." Il était sur le point de rire quand il avait dit le dernier mot, sous-entendant qu'il pensait tout à fait à autre chose; trop tentant. Le coup d'œil qu'elle lui jeta voulait en dire beaucoup, mais surtout _'je vais te tuer et personne ne trouvera le corps'_.

"Henry, gamin!" Dit Emma, respirant comme si elle avait monté autant de marches qu'Henry et fit mine qu'elle venait seulement de le remarquer. Aussitôt qu'elle prit conscience de son excuse, elle réalisa à quel point cela semblait idiot, et maintenant elle voulait se cogner elle-même.

"Pourquoi étais-tu assise sur le Capitaine Hook?" Demanda Henry, l'air à la fois confus et gêné. "Il y a tout le canapé et une chaise en plus."

"Henry que fais-tu ici?" Demanda Emma, priant que son visage ne sois pas aussi rouge que ce qu'elle ressentait.

"J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents... Désolé, je ne comprend toujours pas, pourquoi étais-tu assise sur Hook?" demanda-t-il à nouveau en regardant Killian avec méfiance.

"Comme je viens de le dire, je vérifiais s'il y avait quelque chose dans son œil," répéta Emma d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Elle entendit Killian rire discrètement et marcha sur son pied valide, menaçant de l'écraser s'il osait rire. Il se calma assez vite.

"Mmh-mh ..." Mon dieu, même du haut de ses 11 ans, il voyait bien qu'elle lui racontait des bobards. Henry les regarda tous les deux plusieurs fois avant de demander: "Les pirates ont-ils de très mauvais yeux?"

"Toujours besoin de vérifier", répondit Hook sérieusement.

"Tu devrais aller voir un ophtalmologiste", recommanda Henry.

"Alors je devrais arrêter de voir ta mère."

"Très bien! Allons trouver cette brosse à dents!" Dit vivement Emma, faisant signe à Henry de la suivre. "Allez, on ne va pas faire attendre ton ami!"

Henry sembla décider qu'Emma avait raison et passa devant Hook pour la suivre dans le couloir. Hook regarda Emma chercher ce pourquoi le garçon était venu, et vérifier avec lui qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'autre. Malgré cette indésirable interruption, il trouvait touchant de voir comment elle était avec Henry. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, Emma le raccompagna à la porte en passant devant Hook. Killian sourit au jeune homme et lui fit un salut amical.  
Henry cependant ne sembla pas aussi aimable envers lui; le garçon montra du doigt ses yeux, puis ceux de Hook.

"J'espère que tu peux voir ça avec ta mauvaise vue," dit Henry juste assez fort pour que Hook entende quand il passait devant lui. Hook fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, il semblait que le fils d'Emma avait hérité de sa nature protectrice - le garçon était sans aucun doute un Charming. Henry étreignit Emma avant de franchir la porte, ses pas rapides résonnant dans le couloir alors qu'il courait. Hook se mit à rire quand Emma se cogna la tête contre la porte fermée avec un bruit sourd.

"Doux Jésus", soupira Emma contre la porte. Hook vint à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre le mur près de la porte en la regardant.

"Je commence à penser que chaque membre de ta famille a pour but de nous interrompre."

"Peut-être que c'est un signe, _nous sommes_ tous les deux saouls et il se fait tard", soupira Emma, ce qui était stupide parce que non, il n'était pas si tard et son alcoolémie s'était bien dissipée à ce stade. Sa phrase fit encore froncer les sourcils de Hook.

"Les seuls signes que j'écoute proviennent des cieux sous lesquels je navigue ou de la femme avec qui je suis." Emma tourna la tête avec sa joue toujours pressée contre la porte et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

"Désolé Capitaine, nous sommes à la porte - et ton temps est écoulé", dit-elle en reculant et en ouvrant la porte. Elle regarda la surprise traverser son visage, puis il la regarda comme si elle avait réussi à le piéger et qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il l'admirait pour ça ou s'il en était fâché.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas jouer à la loyale," haussa-t-elle les épaules.

"Clairement," dit-il, "je m'en souviendrai pour le prochain round." _Si proche..._  
"Peut-être que notre prochain interlude sera complètement ininterrompu", sourit-il en sortant dans le hall.

"Killian." Il sourit un peu quand elle dit son prénom, tournant les talons pour la regarder et lui faire au revoir charmeur. Mais il ne le put pas, sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge alors que son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

"N'oublie pas tes gains," murmura-t-elle. Elle voulait seulement que ce soit un baiser léger, quelque chose de rapide, mais _agréable -_ mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi. Elle commença à l'embrasser, et tout à coup, elle… _oublia_ comment s'arrêter. La main de Hook glissa contre sa joue, ce léger contact sépara imperceptiblement leurs bouches et elle le sentit mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Killian laissa ses yeux se fermer alors que sa respiration s'accéléra, à tel point qu'il se sentit étourdi; on aurait put croire qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme auparavant.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme elle. Ils rompirent le baiser et restèrent tous les deux là, à bout de souffle, à se regarder l'un l'autre. Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade alors qu'elle se tenait fermement contre le cadre de la porte pour cacher le fait que son corps se dérobait sous ses jambes. Ce qui lui semblait ridicule - cela ne se produit pas dans la _vraie vie_.

 _Se dit-elle à elle-même après avoir embrassé le Capitaine Crochet, mon dieu, ma putain de vie n'a aucun sens parfois._

"C'était..." commença Hook, d'une voix délicieusement haletante.

"Je... dois aller me coucher", dit Emma, espérant qu'elle avait l'air un peu plus normale qu'elle ne se sentait, se trouvant stupide parce que non, elle n'avait pas à aller au lit.

"Bien sûr," s'éclaircit-il la gorge, l'air toujours stupéfait, "jusqu'à la prochaine fois," dit-il, se retournant lentement pour s'en aller alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Emma se laissa immédiatement retomber sur la porte alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. _Bon sang..._

Elle se pencha un peu dans le silence, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte à quel point c'était calme maintenant qu'il était parti. Pourquoi le renvoyait-elle toujours alors qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il parte? Emma pressa le talon de sa main contre ses paupières et secoua la tête.

"Tu l'as fait," dit-elle dans la pièce vide. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le bruit de l'horloge dans la cuisine, le soufflement du ventilateur dans -  
Emma sursauta en se faisant interrompre dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Emma l'ouvrit avant d'avoir décidé consciemment de le faire. C'était Hook, avec ses magnifiques grands yeux bleus, quelque peu hésitant.

"Pas de règles sur combien de temps ça va durer jusqu'à la prochaine fois, si?"

"Oh merci _mon Dieu_." dit Emma sans vraiment donner la permission à sa bouche de parler, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il sourit, avec ce malicieux, ravageur et irrésistible putain de sourire.

" _Killian_ , tu le sais depuis le temps Emma."

"Tais-toi et embrasses-moi." Il se pencha pour l'attraper, ses lèvres pressant les siennes et les faisant littéralement fondre, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous sa veste de cuir. Elle le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement et son pied blessé ferma la porte derrière eux.

...

* * *

 *** CVS :** drugstore américain.

* * *

 _ **Ce quatrième volet "You give me Love" est maintenant terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'à moi!**_

 _ **Je commence immédiatement la traduction de la dernière partie "You give me Breakfast?"! A très vite!**_


End file.
